Ring Pops and Dandelion Bouquets
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: Five-year-old Dan and Phil are dragged along to go wedding dress shopping with Dan's aunt. After finding out what weddings are all about, Phil comes up with a cute little idea in that head of his. Why don't he and Dan get married? (Just a cute and silly kid!Phanfic, hope you like it!)


**Disclaimer: In no way am I stating that Dan and Phil are actually in a relationship. (It's an AU for crying out loud. They're literally five in this.) I just ship them a bit, and here is the result. As far as I know, they are not in a relationship, and I respect that. :)**

"Dan, come on. We have to go with Aunt Maggie to go dress-shopping. We're running late. What are you doing?"

The five-year-old looked up, pausing his actions. He looked at the stuffed elephant in his hand. "I was cleaning up my room. I thought you told me I could have Phil over!"

Mrs. Howell's eyebrows furrowed. "What? When did I say that?" She didn't remember saying anything of the sort.

"On…" The young boy paused, putting his finger to his chin comically. "Tuesday! You told me I couldn't then, but I could today."

The mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, frustrated by her forgetfulness. She crouched down next to her small son, gently prying the plush elephant from his hands. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. It completely slipped my mind. I promised your Aunt Maggie that I'd help her today, and I've got to bring you with me."

The boy's lip began trembling as he rambled, "But- but you said I could! How could you forget, Mummy? Philly's my best friend!"

"Honey, I know, I'm terribly sorry. I've just been so distracted by helping Maggie with her wedding, I…" Her heart fell when she saw her son's eyes grow misty, and she got an idea. "Dan, would you like it if we took Phil with us? He might make it fun-"

The boy's eyes lit up as he shouted, "Yeah! Please, can we?" His eyes were filled with hope and he had a wide grin spread across his face. Mrs. Howell laughed. "I suggested it, didn't I? Why don't I give the Lesters a ring right now?"

"Yay!" he cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yes, please! Call them now, call them now!" Mrs. Howell laughed at the brown-haired boy, before walking down the hallway to make the call. They were already going to be late, might as well make it so the boy isn't bored to death.

* * *

><p>"Dan, Phil's he-"<p>

"Phil!" shouted a loud voice as a blur of brown whizzed down the front hall, tackling the young black-haired boy. **(I KNOW IT'S NOT HIS NATURAL HAIR COLOR, LEAVE ME ALONE)**

"'Hey, Dan! So what are we doing again? Mummy said something about shopping?" He scrunched his eyebrows together, confused as to why the boys would go shopping.

"We're helping my auntie pick out a dress or something, for her wedding. I'm bringing you so I can have fun!"

"Okay! Let's go! Bye, Mummy!" Phil took Dan's hand and they ran outside, immediately racing to the car sat on the driveway, climbing into the back seats.

Pretty soon, Mrs. Howell got in the car, after Mrs. Lester had left and they had chatted a bit. She shut the car door and was about to tell the boys to put their seat belts on, when she realized they already had. In fact, they were all ready to go, and had already begun playing around, bouncing in their seats, each of them shouting in increasing speed and volume, as if it were a competition, "T-I-double guh-er! _T-I-double guh-er! _T-I-DOUBLE GUH-ER!" until they finally erupted into giggles. Mrs. Howell shook her head and chuckled as she started the car.

* * *

><p>"Three- two- one! Ready or not, here I come!" Phil yelled, before darting down the aisles of dresses. "Where are you, Dan?" He called, only to be met with some far-off giggles. Phil narrowed his eyes and followed the sound, becoming frustrated when it stopped.<p>

"Aw, c'mon! Where are you?" He received no response, so he sighed, before running down the aisle again. "I'll find you! Come out, come out, wherever you are," he muttered under his breath, shoving through racks of dresses, trying to find his friend.

Just when he was about to give up, his eyes landed on a pair of trainers peeking out from a yellow dress. The trainers shifted slightly, and the young blue-eyed boy grinned victoriously. Ever so slowly, he crept towards the dress. When he reached it, he leaned down and whipped up the hem of the dress, revealing his best friend. "Found you!"

The newly-found boy laughed with glee, his chocolate-colored eyes shining. "Ah, no!" he cried, before making a run for it. "Oh, no, you don't!" Phil shouted, chasing after him. Phil was slightly taller than Dan, so his legs carried him farther and faster. He reached Dan in no time, and he tackled him, giving a shout as he did so.

Dan squealed as he fell, beginning to giggle as he felt Phil's fingers brush across his stomach, tickling him. "Ahaha- Phil- stop- stop it- no- Ahaha!" He erupted into laughter as Phil's chubby fingers continued to tickle him, Phil laughing himself now. "Never!"

"Please, I- Aha!- I- I can't breathe, aha!" Phil finally got off of Dan, giggling to himself. "Don't try to cheat next time then!"

Dan smiled widely, and said, "I won't." He paused, a smirk growing. Phil's giggling slowed to a stop. "Dan? What are you- Ah, no!" The roles were now reversed, as Dan sat on top of Phil and tickled him to death. "Ah! Haha, no, stop! Ah, ow, st-stop! Hahaha, stop- stop it!" Dan cackled before beginning to tickle Phil's arm pits instead. The boy screeched, throwing his hands to his friend's, trying to get them off of himself. "D-Dan! Stop it! Ahah- Daaan!"

"No! Never! I'm getting you back!" Dan laughed, grinning as his best friend rolled around on the floor, trying to avoid his hands. "But- I- aha- I stopped! D- Dan, please-" Dan giggled, and finally slid off of Phil, who quickly sat up, breathing hard and gripping his stomach. "Th- That was _too_ much, Dan."

Dan felt sorry, seeing his friend's frown. "I'm sorry, Philly. I won't do it again. I promise." He held out his pinky, his eyes wide and apologetic.

"It's okay, bear," Phil said, getting on his knees to match the other boy's position. He hooked his pinky with the other's. The brown-haired boy's eyes lit up and he grinned, throwing his arms around his friend. "Yay! Thank you, Phil."

"No problem!" Phil chirped, hugging the boy back. When the boys pulled apart, Phil said, "Whaddya want to play now?"

Dan tilted his head, pondering the question. "I don't know… How about… Superheroes! I can be your sidekick, if you want," he said, still feeling sorry for tickling him too much, but Phil shook his head. "No, we can be equal superheroes. We don't need sidekicks; we have each other."

Dan smiled, quite liking the idea. "Okay! Come on, um… Amazing Phil! We must go save the city!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Phil pulled a small white dress meant for a girl their age off a hanger, and swung it across his shoulders, taking off down the aisle, his makeshift cape billowing behind him. Dan followed suit, taking a pale orange dress and making it a cape of his own, and followed Phil.

They ran to where the adults were, Dan's aunt currently displaying one of many dresses she'd been trying on for the past couple hours. "Fear not, everybody!" Phil yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone. "For I, Amazing Phil, and, um…" He looked at Dan, who was still running towards them. His orange "cape" flapping behind him reminded Phil of a warm, crackling fire. "And Dan...Is-Not-On-Fire are here! We have come to save the day from the awful… Uh…" He glanced at Dan, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Super Scary Spider!" Dan finished enthusiastically. "We've come to save you from it! We're here to kill it!"

"Yeah! So don't worry, everyone!" Phil yelled. "Come on, Dan! I mean, uh, Dan-Is-Not-On-Fire!"

"Yeah!" Dan shouted, grinning excitedly. With that, the boys entertained the adults for awhile by running around and shooting imaginary beams, kicking and punching at the "Super Scary Spider."

When they were finished, Dan and Phil jumped on top of one of the waiting benches victoriously. "We've saved the day!" Dan yelled, and Phil nodded rapidly, smiling happily. He gave Dan a high-five, before they sat down on the bench.

"I'm _tired,"_ Dan stated matter-of-factly. Phil nodded in agreement. "Me, too. Saving the day is a lot of work." Dan nodded. "It is."

"Well, you did a very good job, boys. We're all safe now, aren't we?" Mrs. Howell said, playing along. Dan and Phil nodded proudly, albeit a bit tiredly. "Yep! Amazing Phil and Dan-Is-Not-On-Fire will always come to the rescue, don't you worry!" Phil exclaimed, grinning.

"How did you think of that name, Phil? Dan-Is-Not-On-Fire?" Mrs. Howell questioned. Phil shrugged "I dunno! His orange cape reminded me of fire, but he can't catch on fire, because he's invincible." He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist in a sideways hug, making the tired boy smile contently. "So he's Dan-Is-Not-On-Fire," Phil finished, smiling heartily.

"I see," Mrs. Howell said, nodding understandingly. "That's very clever, Phil."

"Thank you!" Phil said, pleased by the compliment. He got distracted, however, when the boy beside him let out a yawn, tightening his embrace around him ever so slightly. Phil looked down at Dan, frowning. "Aw, are you tired, bear?"

Dan nodded sleepily, mumbling, "Only a little bit."

Phil giggled, "Then go to sleep, silly! I won't mind." Dan smiled, gratefully, whispering a soft, sleepy, "Thanks, Philly." Phil only nodded in response, hugging Dan closer as he snuggled into his side, closing his eyes and resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"So what do you guys think-?" Dan's aunt Maggie started, only to be interrupted by the small, blue-eyed boy.

"Shh! Dan's trying to _sleep."_ Aunt Maggie covered her mouth, acting guilty as she tried to hold back a coo at the sight of her nephew cuddling with his best friend. "Sorry," she stage-whispered.

He nodded, then said, "You look pretty, though. I like that dress," making the woman smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Dan," Phil whispered, nudging his slumbering friend. "We're back at your house."<p>

Dan shifted, mumbling a bit, opening his droopy eyes. "Huh?" he said, his voice hardly audible.

"We're done dress-shopping, so now we're back at your house. My mum's going to pick me up in ten minutes." Phil's voice was still quiet, even though Dan was now awake.

"Oh," was all the boy said before sitting up. He stretched out his arms, yawning. "Should we go play until she gets here then?"

Phil smiled, his eyes turning an even brighter shade of blue. "Sure! Come on!" He opened the car door and scrambled out, Dan following behind.

"Let's go to my room. We can play with Ellie and Bear, and Froggie, and…" He rambled on, listing off his various other stuffed animals. The boys hurried inside and pounded up the stairs, eager to play as much as they could before Phil had to go.

As they entered Dan's room, Dan said, "It's kind of untidy, but I was cleaning a little before we left."

"That's okay!" Phil said brightly. "It's better than mine. Mummy always calls my room a pig… Um, a pig… Oh, yeah, a pig sky!" He remembered, messing up the phrase a bit.

"Pig sky? What does that mean?" Dan asked, to which Phil shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, can I play Froggie?"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

><p>Far too soon, there was a ring of the doorbell. Dan turned to Phil suddenly. "Your mum's here! Quick, hide!"" Phil looked around frantically, before climbing inside Dan's large box of stuffed animals. Dan quickly picked up his plush toys and threw them on top of his friend in all efforts to keep him hidden. When he was finished, he dived into his small bed, picking up a Dr. Seuss book and started to pretend to read, as he heard voices make their way toward his room.<p>

The door creaked open, and Mrs. Howell and Mrs. Lester both stepped in. Their eyes locked on little Dan who was trying _so hard_ to look casual. They glanced at each other with little smirks, noticing the upside down book, and shook their heads.

"Dan," Mrs. Lester said, making Dan look up. "Hi!" he waved. then went back to "reading." The women chuckled, and Mrs. Lester said, "Dan, sweetie, where's Phil?"

"Oh, he left," Dan said, still trying to act laid back.

"Oh, left, did he?" she said, lifting an eyebrow. There was a shuffle in Dan's box of toys, which of course, the mothers noticed. Mrs. Lester strode towards the box, causing Dan's eyes to go wide in slight panic.

"Um, yeah, uh-huh! He thought, uh, he decided to go home early, so, um, he left. Yeah."

"Oh, really?" she asked, tilting her head. "Well then, how... Is my little boy right here, hm?" She stuck her hands into the basket full of toys and plucked her son up by the waist, making him squeal. She set him down on the ground, and he ran towards Dan, diving onto the bed alongside him. "How'd you find me?" he cried.

"I'm your mother. I know everything," she said, holding back a smirk.

"Nuh-uh! You don't know that Daddy took the last cookie yesterday!" The boy gasped as he realized that he had accidentally revealed a secret, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, his bright blue eyes going wide.

"Well, I know now," Mrs. Lester grumbled, "Did Daddy tell you to keep that secret?"

"Uhh… No…" At his mother's stern look, Phil confessed, "Yes! I'm sorry, he said he'd get me chocolate!"

"It's alright, I suppose. We should get going, though. Did you have fun while wedding dress shopping?" she asked, poking Phil's side and making him giggle and curl into his best friend.

"Yep! Dan and I played tag, and hide-and-seek, and superheroes, and we saved everyone from the Super Scary Spider, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" She laughed. "I can barely understand a word you're saying. Did you boys actually help with the dresses at all?"

"It was actually Phil who helped us pick out Maggie's dress. He chose very nicely," Mrs. Howell said, and the young boy beamed proudly, puffing out his small chest.

"Mummy," Dan said, sliding to the edge of his bed, making Phil hastily follow suit.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Howell asked, crouching down to look her son in the eyes.

"What is a wedding even _for?"_ the brown-eyed boy asked curiously, tilting his head while resting his chin on his palm. "Yeah," Phil piped up next to him. "What _is_ it for?"

"Oh, well," she said, looking at the two, pondering her answer. When she'd thought of a decent explanation, she said, "A wedding is very special because it shows that two people really love each other, and they promise to each other that they'll always stay together. It shows that the two people want to be together forever, whether they have lots of money or they don't, whether they're sick or they're healthy… It's a promise that they'll stick with each other, and they'll always love them and be happy with them."

The boys listened to the explanation, interested in every single word. When Dan's mum had finished, they looked at each other, pondering the words. Then, Phil spoke up. "Hey, Dan. We'll always love each other, right?" He tilted his head, and Dan nodded eagerly. "Of course. I'll always love you, Philly. You're my best friend!"

Phil nodded, getting an idea in that imaginative mind of his. Phil's mum noticed this and glanced at Mrs. Howell knowingly, earning a smirk in return.

"Dan…" he said, and Dan nodded, silently telling him to continue. Phil tilted his head, then revealed his idea. "Maybe _we _should have a wedding."

"Yeah," Dan said, nodding slowly at first, then quicker as he gained excitement. "Hey, yeah, we should get married!" He suddenly turned to his mother. "Mummy, can me and Phil have a wedding?"

"Well," she chuckled, glancing at the woman beside her, who, for a reason the boys couldn't even begin to comprehend, was nodding eagerly with a hand clamped over her mouth to cover her uncontrollable smile. Mrs. Howell grinned, then faced the boys again. "Well, normally, you'd be a bit older when you get married, but…" The boys looked at each other hopefully. "I don't see why we can't have a little play wedding in our backyard."

"Yeah!" the boys cheered, clapping their hands together and smiling widely. They hopped to their feet, grabbed each other's shoulders, and jumped up and down triumphantly. "We're getting married! Let's do it tomorrow!" Phil shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, weddings take time, kids," Mrs. Lester said, holding her hands out to make them calm down. "What do you boys think of… next Saturday?" she suggested.

The boys groaned, their shoulders sagging as they plopped back down on Dan's bed. "But that's a _whole _week away!" Dan whined, pouting. Mrs. Lester placed her hands on her hips. "Do you boys want to have the wedding or not?" They nodded furiously, their eyes widening, and she nodded shortly. "Okay, then you'll have to wait a bit. Besides, a week will fly by, trust me," she assured them.

"Okay," they sighed together, before giggling and saying, "Jinx!" Their mothers shook their heads at the two boys' quick change of attitude, before Phil went back to the topic.

"So how do you become married? What do you do at a wedding?"

"Well, first, one of you has to propose," Mrs. Lester told him.

"What does that mean?" Dan questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"It means one of you has to ask the other to marry you," she responded, and Phil turned to Dan immediately. He didn't really get the point when he'd already asked Dan, but he went with it. "D'you wanna marry me, Dan?"

Dan bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah! Of course I do, I already said yes," he giggled, making Phil laugh as well.

"Then what do we do?" Phil asked the adults.

"Well, then you have the wedding. Basically, it's this big event and you have plenty of guests, lots of your friends and family. And well, when a man and a woman get married, the man stands and waits for the woman, but if it's two boys or two girls I believe it's the one who proposed who waits at the altar. Then, the other person will walk up the aisle with their father, then they'll stand with the person they'll be married to. Then, they'll make their promises to each other- we call them wedding vows- and then, they'll give each other wedding rings. Then, they'll kiss and they'll walk back down the aisle together, and then there will be a party afterwards."

The boys listened and nodded understandingly, even though they didn't quite know what some of the words mean, such as "vow," "aisle," and "altar," but they got the gist of what she was saying.

"And we have to wait until _Saturday_ to have our wedding?" Dan moaned, throwing his hands down to his sides.

"Yes, Daniel," his mum said, chuckling. "These things take time to plan, you know. We still need to buy you two suits."

"Suits?" the boys repeat simultaneously, pulling similarly disgusted faces. "We have to wear _suits?"_ Dan complained.

"Well, of course," Mrs. Howell said, smirking. "Did you boys think you could just wear your Ninja-Turtle shirts to this?"

The boys mumbled their responses, crossing their arms in sync. They shared a few annoyed looks, grumbling. "But mine are always itchy!" Dan whined.

"Then we'll just make sure this one isn't," she replied, and he sighed reluctantly.

"Now, Philip," Mrs. Lester said, "We really do need to go now. We're going to be late for dinner."

"But I don't wanna go!" Phil complained.

"Yeah! You can't make him leave!" Dan added, throwing his arms around Phil protectively, earning a look from his mother. "Daniel," she warned. Dan sighed, releasing his grip on his friend.

"Bye, Dan," Phil said solemnly, his eyes dropping to look at the floor.

"Goodbye, Philly," Dan responded, using the same sorrowful tone. The boys sighed and wrapped each other in one final hug.

After a while, Mrs. Lester nudged Phil. "Come on, Phil." He only responded by hugging Dan tighter. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Mrs. Howell, who chuckled and came to help. Together, they gently pulled the two young boys apart. Mrs. Lester lifted Phil up and held him in her arms. "We'll see you on Saturday, then?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Mrs. Howell nodded. "I guess so. We'll see you then." She smiled kindly.

"Bye, Dan!" Phil called, waving frantically as Mrs. Lester began to leave the room.

"Bye, Phil! See you at our wedding!"

* * *

><p>Phil sighed impatiently, fiddling with his lion tie that he had <em>insisted<em> on getting. (It was rather adorable, so Mrs. Lester hadn't really complained.) He glanced at the gates to his backyard, where Dan would later appear. He looked at his mother, who was sitting at the front of the audience, which was made up of the two boys' families, their school friends (who Dan and Phil had boasted to all week about how they were getting married), and a few neighbors. "Mummy, when is Dan coming? He's taking forever!" This caused most of the teenagers and adults to chuckle at his impatience.

"Honey, he'll come in a few minutes. The flower girl and ring-bearer still need to come," Mrs. Lester said, and Phil sighed, exasperated. "Then can the flower girl and ring bear _hurry up?"_

"Phil, it's _bearer, _not bear," Phil's 'best man,' Chris, told him. "And they're- Oh, they're coming!"

Phil grinned and looked at the gate, happy to see his friends Carrie and PJ entering the yard. They walked along the makeshift carpet made of tablecloths. Carrie dramatically threw up the daisy petals, while PJ practically ran up the carpet towards Phil.

"Hi, guys!" Phil greeted cheerfully, waving his hand. The two grinned in response. PJ scooted behind Phil a little, trying not to let the two packaged Ring Pops fall off his paper plate.

Phil looked back towards the gate, gasping suddenly when he saw Dan's father over the top of the fence. He grinned excitedly when he saw the top of his best friend's head behind the gate. He jumped energetically in his place as the gate swung open, revealing Dan fully. His brunette hair was slightly curled (for he grew too impatient for his mum to use the straightener), and he wore a small black suit with a black tie and a white shirt underneath. In his hands, he held a big handful of yellow dandelions, some of their heads being missing, but no one cared. He wore a cute dimple on his left cheek as a smile overtook his face.

Mr. Howell guided his son towards Phil, who had now calmed down a tiny bit, now only bouncing on his tiptoes, rather than full out jumping up and down. Phil waved enthusiastically, and Dan's smile brightened even more, unable to wave back due to the bouquet in his hands.

Dan finally reached Phil, and to his father's instructions, he handed off his bouquet to one of his best friends, Louise, a few of the flower-like weeds following to the ground in the exchange.

"Hey, Philly!" Dan said, earning a small hush (and a hidden grin) from his father, who then walked back to sit with his wife. "This'll actually happen eventually, you know," he whispered, receiving a smack in the arm. "Don't even talk about that. I already feel like he's growing up too quickly."

"Are you ready for the vows, boys?" Phil's uncle (acting as the officiant) asked the two five-year-olds. They each nodded immediately.

"Phillip Michael Lester, do you take Daniel Howell to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse-"

"I do!" Phil interrupted, smiling innocently as everyone laughed around them. "I promise to love you forever and ever!" He made wild gestures with his hands, making Dan giggle and all the adults coo.

"Dan Howell, do you promise to love Phil forever?" Phil's uncle asked, realizing the kids wouldn't wait for him to say the whole thing.

"Yeah! I mean- I do!" Dan exclaimed, turning slightly shy at his small mistake. Phil just smiled and took Dan's hand, swinging it playfully.

"I now pronounce you husbands." Phil's uncle added with a whisper, "Give each other the rings."

"Oh, yeah," Phil said, taking the closest ring to him, Dan doing the same. Together, the boys, with some trouble, pulled open the wrappers for the candy rings, growing delighted when they saw each other open their own favorites. They clumsily placed the rings on each other's rings fingers, each sneaking a quick lick to the sweets.

"You may now k- er, hug the groom."

The boys grinned happily, and wrapped each other in a big hug. They rocked back and forth, bouncing up and down on the tips of their toes, until Phil paused, remembering something, and pulled away from Dan.

"Wait, Mummy? Didn't you say that we're supposed to kiss?"

"Well," she said, a little surprised by the question. "Well, usually, when it's a big, proper wedding, they do, yes-"

"Well, then, we should, too!" Phil declared, puffing out his tiny little chest. "We have to do it like they do!"

"Well… Okay, if you want, then," she said, shrugging. "Go right on ahead."

Phil beamed, and leaned towards Dan and pecked a small kiss on the boy's dimpled cheek, too carefree to ever think of being embarrassed. Dan smiled widely, turning slightly red, and returned the sweet little kiss on the cheek, both of them giggling.

"Now, we get to go inside!" Phil whispered-shouted to Dan. "Now we get to have cake!"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Dan inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"I think it's swirl," Phil replied, and Dan's eyes widened as he gasped. "Let's go! I'll take the whole thing!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Phil's hand and they took off running toward the house, laughing and trying to outrun each other as they did, everyone else following the 'newly wed' couple.

**I dunno, I got this cute idea so I started writing. I think this may be one of my favorite things I've written, so I hope you liked it, too. :)**


End file.
